Insert Coin to Start Killing
by PigsFlyWithEleanor
Summary: In a tale of character shenanigans with hints of plot, Scott Pilgrim and his crew take a trip to Japan... and somehow get caught up in an investigation looking into a certain Kira. Yep, Scott Pilgrim v.s Kira has begun. Good god.


**Hey hey! Goodness only knows why I decided to put these two series together but oh well. **

**All praise/criticism accepted. Lord knows I probably need it.  
><strong>

**Expect mainly character shenanigans with hints of plot as I attempt to mangle the mechanics of Scott Pilgrim (mainly the captions, deal with it) into the world of Death Note...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it! You've actually BROUGHT me to JAPAN!"<p>

Ramona smiled, dropping her holdall for a moment so she could rest her hands on Scott's shoulder, reaching up to kiss the side of his joyful face as he continued to ramble on. "I mean, Scott Pilgrim is in JAPAN! How am I in Japan?"

"Scott, I thought you'd figured that out by now." Kim's dry voice came from behind the couple. "Gideon dropped, like, $7,777,777 dollars. We scraped some money together - literally, scraped - and got a long ass flight to the land of the rising sun." Scott frowned, pondering the words his friend had spoken for a few moments, but it didn't take long for the grin to return. "I'm in Japan!"

And then, KNIVES CHAU, 17 18 YEARS OLD, FUN FACT: WAS ASLEEP ON SCOTT'S SHOULDER FOR THE ENTIRE FLIGHT, spoke up. "This is sooooooo cool! In Japan they, like, have... Katanas!"

Kim glanced at Ramona. "Should we really have let her come on this little trip?"

"Lighten up, Kim. As Scott keeps saying-"

"We're FINALLY in Japan!"

Suddenly, a video camera!

"Stephen Stills, why is there a video camera in my face?" Scott asked, making a face and trying to swat the gadget away. He didn't hit it, but his flailing did make Stephen Stills move away, clutching the camera like it was a baby. "Hey, hey, don't touch the new claim to fame. This baby is gonna make us even more bucks."

KIM PINE, 24 YEARS OLD, EXTREMELY SCEPTICAL, butted in. "Claim to fame?" She repeated slowly, watching with an eyebrow raised as Stephen nodded, pointing at Scott as he span around, looking around in awe. "Uh huh. We film this idiot going around a foreign country, post it on the internets, and it becomes a hit!"

"Sending an idiot abroad?" Ramona asked, a wry smile on her face. "It's been done, dude. Some comedian made a TV show called exactly that." Stephen Stills winced in defeat, but didn't lower the video camera, instead circling it around the airport. Then he lowered it, a sign written entirely in Japanese visible on the screen. "Guys. None of us speak Japanese! We need to go buy a Japanese phrasebook, now! Wait, no. We'd have to be able to speak Japanese to buy it! We're doomed! Let's just get back on the plane and go back to Canada."

"It's okay. I speak Japanese." Everyone turned to look at Ramona, who shrugged. "Hey, how do you think the Katayanagi twins chatted me up?"

"No! There will be no evil exes, or evil ex talk on this trip!" Scott insisted. "Not while I'm in JAPAN! Whoo!"

* * *

><p>KIM PINE, 24 YEARS OLD, STILL EXTREMELY SCEPTICAL.<p>

"Are we seriously trusting Scott with our hotel room key?"

"Scott will be great! Scott can handle responsibility!" Knives insisted, her hands clenched into determined fists in front of her as she watched Scott frown down at the key. "Hey guys, the number is in English!"

"We're in an English hotel and the room number is written in English. What an amazing coincidence." Kim commented, beginning to follow Scott along with the others and hitting Stephen Stills when he came a little too close with the video camera. "So, 'Keymaster', what is the magic number?"

"Room number 6!" Scott grinned at Kim and the group, waving the metal key in the air. In turn, Knives turned to grin at Kim, confident that she had won their little disagreement. Kim simply rolled her eyes, turning back to look at Scott as he pressed a button for the elevator. "Scott. Are you seriously taking the elevator when we are only on the first floor."

Scott frowned, offended. "I like elevators."

* * *

><p>"Give me that." Ramona sighed, although she had a smile on her face as she prised the key out of Scott's hands. The frustrated guy stepped backwards, hands outstretched to point exasperatedly at the door. "The key won't go in the lock! The door must be bust!"<p>

"Or you're just useless." Kim muttered, although her sarcastic smirk was soon replaced with a look of surprise as Ramona shook her head, stepping back. "Scott's right. The door won't open." Scott groaned, flopping forwards and slumping forwards against the door to express his feelings... And ended up falling further than he expected as the door swung open. "It... was already open?" He said in a confused tone, before his head was forced back to the floor as Stephen Stills pushed through with his video camera.

FUN FACT: ROOM 6 IS A TIP.

"Wowwww..." Knives' expression, however, wasn't one of awe, and if it was, it was in awe of how much of a dump this room currently was. She dropped her bag in a corner, before moving over to help Stephen Stills pick a chair up and put it back in it's upright position.

"Room service must be AMAZING in this place..." Kim said, flopping into a chair after throwing a half eaten packet of biscuits and a newspaper aside. "No, really, this room is sparkling."

Ramona picked up the newspaper Kim had thrown aside and frowned at it, eyes scanning the Japanese characters. "Hey, guys. Check this out." Scott leaned over her shoulder, before groaning and burying his face in it. "I don't understand Japanese squiggles..."

"Oh yeah, sorry... " Ramona trailed off as she scanned through a story. "Apparently there's some crazy serial killer called Kira and his little friend, uh, also called Kira going around... can kill without being there... focusing on criminals... Heart attacks..."

"Aw, man, this sucks!" Scott moaned, turning to Ramona with a pout on his face. "There's a serial killer going around... and our hotel room is a tip! What're we gonna do?"

"Well," Ramona began, tossing the newspaper aside."You're not a criminal, so forget about the killer. And why not man up and go demand that the staff do something about this mess?"

"R-right!" Scott nodded, eager to make Ramona happy. And get this mess sorted.

SCOTT PILGRIM, STATUS: DETERMINED, stormed towards the door, reaching out to pull the handle open... Only for someone else to get there first.

SCOTT PILGRIM, STATUS: COMPLETELY FREAKED OUT, screamed and jumped backwards. He would have fallen over had Ramona not grabbed hold of him as he yelled "OH MY GOD, IT'S GIDEON."

"Scott. That's not Gideon. He's dead, remember?" Ramona paused. "Also, Gideon actually slept."

"...OH MY GOD, GIDEON IS BACK FROM THE DEAD."

RYUZAKI. NAME: UNKNOWN. AGE: UNKNOWN. EVERYTHING: UNKNOWN.

"Ryuzaki? What's happening?" The man in the doorway broke away from staring at Scott to look at the speaker, but before he could speak, Scott jumped in. "Hey, are you guys room service?"

"No." The male - 'Ryuzaki' - replied. "This is our room. Is your group room service for us?" Once again he turned around. "Watari, did you not request that room service left us alone?"

Once again, Scott - once he had finished frowning at the little caption next to Ryuzaki - butted in. "Hey, hey! I know this is our room! I had responsibility of the key!" He frowned. "Ramona! Where's the key?"

"Uh, Scott..." Scott ignored Ramona, taking the key and using it to point at the other group of people in the room. "See? Room 6! It says on the key!"

It was then that a brown hair boy pushed his way through the group of people, right into the path of Scott's pointer finger. Well, pointer key.

LIGHT YAGAMI, 17 YEARS OLD.

Scott blinked.

FUN FACT: HE IS KIRA.

"...OH MY GOD, I'M POINTING AT KIRA."

Cue everyone in the room freezing.

From behind Scott, Ramona groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have shown him that article..."

"Seriously!" Scott insisted, spinning around to look at the others with a shocked face. "Can't you guys see the little caption next to him? Like, right there?" And with that he made a little box shape with his hands in the air.

"No."

"Uh, hate to disagree with you, but...no."

"Did we let him drink alcohol?"

"No, and no, thank god."

Light remained calm, simply holding his hand out and smiling. "May I see your key?"

Scott hesitated before handing the metal bar over to Light. He frowned at it for a split moment before sighing, spinning it around in his hand, then handing it back to Scott so the big number '9' was clearly visible.

From her seat, Kim groaned. "I don't know whether to laugh or cry." She glanced at Stephen Stills, who lowered his video camera and stepped forwards. "Um, we are really, really sorry- hey!" Stephen Stills made a grab for the video camera, but it was easily plucked out of his hands by Ryuzaki, who then proceeded to slide the memory card out and hand the camera back to Stephen Stills. "My apologies for your video. But I can't have any records of this room anywhere."

"Come on, Scott, let's get to OUR room." Ramona sighed, reaching out and grabbing Scott to drag him along when he didn't move, preferring to stand and glare at Light with the key dangling from his hand. "Sorry, sorry... excuse me..." Ramona apologised to each person as she went past, pushing Scott out of the room and turning back to give another apologetic smile, pulling the door shut after her.

L, who had taken Kim's place in the seat, watched the door. "He seems to be a bigger airhead than Matsuda."

Ignoring Matsuda beginning to protest, Light looked over his shoulder. "Perhaps."

* * *

><p><strong>Zing! Wow, I fail at writing Death Note.<strong>


End file.
